


Anthro's Edge

by Lilith_Breen



Series: The Anthro Series [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), Hiccup Series - All Media Types, Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anthro Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Anthropomorphic, Bisexual Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Half-Human, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, No Underage Sex, One Shot Collection, Shapeshifting, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Breen/pseuds/Lilith_Breen
Summary: A collection of one-shots based in The Anthro Series series universe. They're not necessarily in chronological order based on the timeline either, but when and where these events happen are usually mentioned in the one-shot itself or in the chapter summary beforehand. If you have a suggestion for a one-shot feel free to drop it in the comments and I'll see if I have the time to write it out.These are mostly just little things I write to get my head back in gear so I can concentrate on the main series.





	Anthro's Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight so I'm writing this when I'm brain dead with writers block, so a few bits might seem forced out or OOC, if so I apologise. If you have any ideas to fix any grammar, sentence, or story points feel free to comment them! Most of these one-shots will probably just be things I write to kick my brain into writing mode again so please be kind to me :)

It had been a rough couple of days on Dragons Edge, all the dragons had been acting dodgy. Even Smidvarg and the other Night Terrors have been more squirmy than usual. At night when they were supposed to be on the lookout, they’d disappear during random intervals and then come back to cuddle up with whoever was awake at the moment. The island seemed to be almost devoid of any visible wild dragons too, though the Rider’s would occasionally hear a few roars or growls so they weren’t that worried about it. For some reason even they were mildly affected by the odd mood that seemed to swell on their island, they weren’t particularly aggressive just more relaxed. Well, they were worried about a _few_ certain dragons, which brought them to their current situation.

Toothless and the others had been more aggressive than usual, not to their respective riders, but more towards each other. This couldn’t really be counted towards Toothless, unfortunately, who was growling at everyone except Hiccup who he had coiled his tail around very securely. They, except for Fishlegs who had gone off to help his family with something back at Berk, were all standing in a circle in the training arena. It would’ve been a fairly normal thing, maybe they’d have been adjusting something in their saddles or something similar to that. However, that idea would have to be quickly shattered as instead of the usual calm, or as calm as it could be with the twins and Snotlout, the dragons were all growling at each other. The air was tense and even the slightest movement warranted a snarl from the overprotective creatures.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were wrapped up in the long necks of their respective dragons, Barf and Belch were spewing gas and spitting sparks whenever someone other than their Riders so much as moved. Snotlout was…well, all you could really see of him was his hands which were making a few very rude gestures in protest to his current situation. Hookfang was mainly to blame for this since the dragon was crouched low over his rider with a wing held protectively over the young adult. Astrid was trapped under her dragon, Stormfly was holding her arms down with her claws, somewhat similar to a nesting position.

From an objective standpoint, it was rather cute, if mildly concerning, but that would only be if the dragons weren’t all snarling and snapping at one another. A dragon trill echoed through the air from the forest, causing all of the dragons to startle and immediately increase their growling. Stormfly hunkered down lower on Astrid, almost completely hiding the young girl from view. Hookfang set his back on fire, even with the increasingly high pitched protests from Snotlout. Barf and Belch had dragged their riders further away from the group, wrapping around the twins even tighter. And Toothless? Well, he had immediately leapt over Hiccup’s body, pushing the teen to the ground with a roar.

By now the Riders had just about had it with this attitude, there was a fleeting question of why exactly it took them so long to do something about it, but they were quickly distracted from that by another round of barks and snarls from their dragons.

“Hookfang!” Snotlout was the first to scream, “Let me out of here, what the heck is wrong with you, you stupid dragon?”

“Stormfly, come on girl. You gotta get-“ Astrid grunted, trying to squirm out from underneath her dragon, eliciting another trilling growl from Stormfly.

The twins settled for just trying to untangle themselves from the sparking Zippleback since every time they tried to speak or open their mouths their respective dragon would growl louder.

“Hey-hey bud what’s wrong?” Hiccup cooed, trying to reach up to scratch Toothless’ favourite spot, just under his chin, only for his hands to be pinned down by the other.

For probably the millionth time, the Riders lamented that dragons would never show their Anthro form to anyone other than mates or family. It probably would have saved everything from escalating if that stupid rule didn’t exist, after all, how were they supposed to know that the dragons had gone into a pre-mating season heat?

After a short period of silence, Hiccup finally came to the conclusion that it would probably be best if they were to take their dragons back to their huts. And then some part of him couldn’t help but wonder why it took him so long to think of that, he was usually faster than this. No time to dwell on that now since their dragons were now even more aggressive than before.

“Gang I think it’d be better if we drew our dragons away from the arena. I-I think being around each other might be fuelling their defensiveness, bring them back to your huts and try to find out what brought this mess on!” Hiccup ordered and once again wondered why everyone seemed to be so slow today when it took more than a few minutes for the others to shout an affirmative.

It took a lot of coaxing and cooing from Astrid and Hiccup’s side but eventually Stormfly and Toothless relented, dragging their Riders back to their houses, carefully taking a wide berth around each other. Though even with the distance it didn’t stop them from growling at the other dragons. As for Snotlout and the twins? Well, their approach wasn’t really as gentle, Snotlout was yelling rather…obscene things at his dragon, while the twins settled for trying to run to their hut and drag Barf and Belch along with them.

“Hookfang I swear to Odin if you don’t let me go right now there will be absolutely NO sex for the next-“ Snotlout’s sentence was interrupted when Hookfang, taking cue from Toothless’ and Stormfly’s departure, grabbed his Rider by the back of his shirt and flew off.

After making sure everyone else had left, Barf and Belch took a moment to squabble about something or another before they too picked their Rider’s up to bring them back to Ruffnut and Tuffnut’s house.

-

When they were finally alone, Toothless set Hiccup down by their bed and seamlessly shifted into his Anthro form. Hiccup expected words, a conversation maybe, certainly not a growl and Toothless grabbing him by the waist to draw him closer. Not that it wasn’t nice, he sighed happily, sinking willingly into Toothless’ warm body. The dragon rumbled in appreciation, picking his Rider up bridal style to bring them over to the bed. Hiccup laughed at his mate’s antics, cooing back at the now purring dragon. They roughhoused a bit on the bed, rolling about as Toothless playfully attempted to push Hiccup down only for Hiccup to squirm out from under him.

Suddenly a loud dragon screech from the mountains was heard, shocking Hiccup out of his giggly daze, “Wh-Wait a sec, bud,” He demanded, pushing Toothless’ nose away from his neck. The other whined loudly, nuzzling his cheek and curling his wing around Hiccup.

“Toothless!” Hiccup whined, tugging at the Anthro’s ears gently, just enough to shake Toothless awake.

“Mating season,” Toothless grumbled, shoving his nose deep into Hiccup’s neck and inhaling, licking a long stripe up towards Hiccup’s ear.

“Wh-WHAT!” He squawked, flailing in an attempt to get out of the very comfortable, very warm, very much full of Toothless’ stormy scent…wait, no this wasn’t right, “If it’s mating season for you, why is it affecting me?”

“Bonded-” The dragon snorted, pulling the human back down underneath him, nipping at the mating mark that rested just above Hiccup’s left collarbone. The “mark” was just a simple thing, a birthmark-like mark in the shape of Toothless’ teeth, Toothless had the same on his left collarbone but in the shape of Hiccup’s teeth instead. They weren’t quite ready to graduate to the final stages of mating.

“Toothless! Concentrate,” Flicking Toothless on the nose earned another possessive growl that made Hiccup’s insides tingle and melt at the same time.

“We’re bonded. You and me, Barf & Belch and the twins, Hookfang and Snotlout, Stormfly and Astrid, I wouldn’t be surprised if Fishlegs and Meatlug were having a similar situation back at Berk. Mates, bonds. We’re in pre-heat or pre-mating season,” Toothless rushed out before trying to pull Hiccup back under him.

“O-oh…okay,” Hiccup relented, suddenly calm and dozy after getting an actual answer. It did make sense, the rest of the Rider’s senses had been getting duller as of late and the dragons have been more possessive. He never thought about a mating season though.

They had all bonded with their dragons sometime after arriving at the Edge, living together with no other distractions made them grow closer and eventually they all sported similar mating marks on their necks. Hiccup was, of course, the first to deepen his bond with Toothless. To everyone’s surprise, it was Snotlout that came out of his hut next, sporting a fresh mating mark and a deep blush. Astrid followed up, then Fishlegs. And to pretty much no one's surprise, the twins came next after almost three consecutive days of terrifying screams coming from their house. No one knew what had occurred in those three consecutive days, and no one wanted to be the one to ask.

Hiccup nuzzled up against Toothless’ chin, allowing himself to be enveloped by his mate. Toothless’ wings spread around them, sheltering Hiccup in a cocoon of warmth and black. After a little bit of cuddling, Hiccup suddenly felt his whole body vibrate with Toothless’ strong purring. Usually, the purring bothered him a little bit when they were lying like this, but right now it was more soothing than anything. They were mates, they were one. Hiccup drifted off to sleep, comforted by the soothing rumbles from his mate and dreaming of the day where they could take the next step in their bonding.

-

“St-stupid dragon, let me down Hookfang I mean it!” Snotlout screamed, flailing about. Eventually, he whacked Hookfang on the snout, making the dragon drop him on the bed immediately and snarl.

“That- that should teach you!” Snotlout huffed nervously, trying his best to avoid Hookfang’s slitted pupils.

They had initiated the first step of the mating bond a long time ago, but it still felt all so new to Snotlout. Every day felt like a new experience, feeling new emotions from his mate. But Hookfang, the stupid dragon, probably didn’t feel the same way. Everyone took Snotlout for an idiot, but it’d only taken him a few moments to scan their emotional bond to figure out why all their dragons were on edge for a lack of better terms. Hookfang probably just brought him here for a quick fuck and leave, might as well get it over with.

Hookfang startled when Snotlout suddenly started stripping, swiftly turning back into his Anthro form to grab his mate’s hands, “What are you doing?” he said a little quieter than usual, not wanting to shout at the other. His short moment of clarity, however, lasted for only a little while before he started nuzzling Snotlout’s neck, inhaling the scent similar to that of oranges and sandalwood.

“You guys are in heat right? So just get it over with, then you can leave like you always…do…” Snotlout trailed off, looking away with a blush as he felt the short puffs of breath from the dragon on his neck.

Once again mentally thrown for a loop, Hookfang yanked his face away from his mate with much difficulty, “What do you mean by that?” He growled angrily, “You’re my _mate_ , do you really expect me to do that to you? In the first place we’re not in _heat_ we’re in pre-heat. We’re bonded, Snotlout, I would never just- I can’t believe- you-“ The dragon spluttered while dragging his bonded to their bed. He was at a loss for words, his brain half scrambled from the need to hold his mate close and imprint his scent into Snotlout as much as he could, but he had to concentrate. Was this what Snotlout truly thought of their bond? That…that one-day Hookfang would just up and leave?

Now, Hookfang was a dragon of very few words most of the time, so he settled for nipping Snotlout on the nose as punishment and tucking his mate under him as most dominant dragons do. There were a few more muffled protests that eventually died out with a reluctant “Stupid dragon…” from Snotlout. They were both awkward with words, most of the time drawing conclusions from misunderstandings, but they were still mates. So no words were needed to follow up the sheer outpouring of affection between their emotional bond, and if a few sniffles were heard from his mate, well, Hookfang would never mention them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, yada yada yada, comment, kudos, whatever you want hahaha
> 
> Social Media:  
> Twitter: twitter.com/KylesMoony  
> Tumblr: www.tumblr.com/blog/justyouraverageshittyblogger  
> DeviantArt: https://genericmoron.deviantart.com/
> 
> Help support me:  
> Patreon: www.patreon.com/ThatGenericMoron  
> Ko-Fi: ko-fi.com/thatgenericidiot
> 
> I do have art and writing commissions open, so feel free to check it out below: https://tinyurl.com/y754elbd


End file.
